militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Awards and decorations of the military of Sri Lanka
Awards and decorations of the Sri Lankan Military are military orders, decorations and medals which recognize service and personal accomplishments while a member of the Sri Lankan armed forces. Together with military badges, such awards are a means to outwardly display the highlights of a service member's career. Gallantry decorations & medals * Parama Weera Vibhushanaya (Supreme Heroic Decoration) * Weerodara Vibhushanaya (Heroism Decoration) * Weera Wickrama Vibhushanaya (Heroic Gallantry Decoration) * Rana Wickrama Padakkama (Combat Gallantry Medal) * Rana Sura Padakkama (Combat Excellence Medal) Meritorious awards & medals * Uththama Pooja Pranama Padakkama (Meritorious Sacrifice Recognition Medal) * Desha Putra Sammanaya (Nation's son Award) Service decorations & medals * Vishista Seva Vibhushanaya (Distinguished Service Decoration) * Uttama Seva Padakkama (Meritorious Service Medal) * Videsha Seva Padakkama (Foreign Service Medal) * Sri Lanka Armed Services Long Service Medal * Karyakshama Seva Vibhushanaya (Efficient Service Decoration) * Karyakshama Seva Padakkama (Efficient Service Medal) * Prashansaniya Seva Vibhushanaya (Praiseworthy Service Decoration) * Prashansaniya Seva Padakkama (Praiseworthy Service Medal) Campaign medals * North and East Operations Medal * Purna Bhumi Padakkama * Vadamarachchi Operation Medal * Riviresa Campaign Services Medal * Northern Humanitarian Operations Medal * Eastern Humanitarian Operations Medal Coronation/Inauguration medals * Ceylon Armed Services Inauguration Medal - 1951 * Queen Elizabeth II Coronation Medal - 1953 * President's Inauguration Medal - 1978 Anniversary medals * Republic of Sri Lanka Armed Services Medal - 1972 * Sri Lanka Army 25th Anniversary Medal - 1974 * Sri Lanka Army 50th Anniversary Medal - 1999 * Sri Lanka Navy 25th Anniversary Medal - 1975 * Sri Lanka Navy 50th Anniversary Medal - 2000 * Sri Lanka Air Force 25th Anniversary Medal - 1976 * Sri Lanka Air Force 50th Anniversary Medal - 2001 * 50th Independence Anniversary Commemoration Medal - 1998 * Sri Lanka Army Volunteer Force Centenary Medal United Nations' Service Medal The United Nations Medal for participation in UN peace keeping operations *in the United Nations Interim Force in Lebanon, in 1958 *in the United Nations Operation in the Congo, in 1960 http://www.army.lk/medals.php. *in the United Nations Security Force in West New Guinea, from October 1962 to April 1963 *in the United Nations India-Pakistan Observation Mission, in 1965, 1966 *in the United Nations Military Observer Group in India and Pakistan *in the United Nations Operation in Mozambique, from 1992 to 1994 *in the United Nations Truce Supervision Organization *in the United Nations Stabilization Mission in Haiti, since 2004. Former decorations & medals From its formation in 1949 the Ceylon Armed Forces used British military decoration. However with a suspension of nominations for British honors in 1956, use of British decorations ceased in the Ceylon Armed Forces. Until Ceylon became a republic and a new form of military decorations were introduced in 1981 the following were used; * Officer of the Order of the British Empire (Military Division) * Member of the Order of the British Empire (Military Division) * Ceylon Armed Services Long Service Medal (1961 - 1972) * Efficiency Decoration (Ceylon) * Efficiency Medal (Ceylon) Order of wear The medals are to be won in the following order; *Parama Weera Vibhushanaya *Weerodara Vibhushanaya *Weera Wickrama Vibhushanaya *Rana Wickrama Padakkama *Rana Sura Padakkama *Vishista Seva Vibhushanaya *Uttama Seva Padakkama *Videsha Seva Padakkama *Republic of Sri Lanka Armed Services Medal-1972 *Sri Lanka Army 25th Anniversary Medal-1974 *Sri Lanka Army 50th Anniversary Medal-1999 *Sri Lanka Navy 50th Anniversary Medal-2000 *Sri Lanka Navy 25th Anniversary Medal-1975 *Sri Lanka Air Force 50th Anniversary Medal-2001 *Sri Lanka Air Force 25th Anniversary Medal-1976 *Queen Elizabeth II Coronation Medal-1953 *Ceylon Armed Services Long Service Medal *Sri Lanka Armed Services Long Service Medal *President's Inauguration Medal-1978 *50th Independence Anniversary Commemoration Medal-1998 *Desha Putra Sammanaya *North and East Operations Medal *Purna Bhumi Padakkama *Vadamarachchi Operation Medal *Riviresa Campaign Services Medal *Karyakshama Seva Vibhushanaya *Kariyakshama Seva Padakkama *Prashansaniya Seva Vibhushanaya *Prashansaniya Seva Padakkama *Ceylon Armed Services Inauguration Medal *Sri Lanka Army Volunteer Force Centenary Medal *Northern Humanitarian Operations Medal *Eastern Humanitarian Operations Medal *United Nations' Service Medal References External links *Sri Lanka Army Medals *Sri Lanka Navy Medals *Sri Lanka Air Force Medals Military awards and decorations of Sri Lanka Category:Orders, decorations, and medals of Sri Lanka